Je hais t'aimer
by Mitsuki Snape
Summary: Kurenaï apprend qu'Asuma va épouser sa meilleure amie. Elle passe la nuit à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, lasse, elle décide de tourner la page par le biais de l'écriture, en rédigeant une liste de 10 choses qu'elle déteste chez lui One-shot, chapitre hors série du dernier des cons


Mes pas martelaient sur le marbre du living, j'entrai dans mon appartement, jetai mes escarpins et mon sac par terre. La bouteille de Tequila était en dessous du lavabo, je la pris et en versai dans un mug. Les verres étaient déjà emballés, prêt pour le déménagement.

L'alcool me brula la gorge. Il était d'une qualité bon marché mais ça m'était totalement égal. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était oublier au moins l'espace d'une soirée.  
J'en reversai et bu cul sec. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois… Vacillant, je levai mon verre devant la fenêtre et souris amère :

« —A ta santé, ducon. »

Aussitôt fut-il vidé, je recommençai à le remplir.

« —On va se marier » avait-il crié, les joues rougi par la boisson, le bras autour de la taille de notre meilleure amie, Ayumi, riant aux éclats.

Si il y a bien une chose que je hais dans ce monde, c'est être tombée amoureuse de toi. Je ne saurai pas te dire l'heure, le moment ou les mots que tu as prononcé pour que ça arrive. "J'étais déjà mi-chemin quand je me suis rendue compte que je marchais."  
J'avais déjà totalement sombré quand je m'en suis aperçu.

Honte à moi, je savais pourtant bien que tu n'étais pas un homme pour moi, que tu en aimais une autre, malgré tes paroles. Mais pauvre folle que je suis, j'y ai cru un instant et me voilà, assise sur le carrelage de la cuisine à boire la dernière bouteille de tequila qu'il me reste. Les Marguerita seront pour une autre fois. Je ressemble à une épave. La première bouteille est vide, j'en ai entamé une deuxième il y a une heure mais je m'en fou. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de mon foie.

Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier. Combien de bouteille devrai-je vider pour t'effacer de ma mémoire ?  
J'essuyai rageusement les larmes qui menaçait de couler et cherchai une nouvelle occupation.  
Pour garder le peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait, j'avais besoin de me défouler, de me décharger de toute cette colère et l'alcool ne m'aidais pas. Il me rendait mélancolique. Je rangeai la bouteille sous l'évier, lasse. En me relevant, mes yeux se posèrent sur les assiettes. J'aurais aimé les prendre et les lancer une par une contre le mur en hurlant. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Ça réveillerait les voisins qui appelleraient la police et en plus d'avoir une amende pour tapage nocturne, je devrais nettoyer tout ce chantier et racheter de la vaisselle. Perspective qui ne m'enchantait guère.

Debout, j'observai le salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger.  
Mon attention finit par être attiré un bout de papier qui dépassait de la table basse. Je m'approchai et le saisit, surprise de découvrir ce que c'était : la liste d'Ayumi…  
Une idée traversa mon esprit embrumé. Peut-être que moi aussi je devrais en faire une avec les dix choses qui m'insupportait le plus chez Asuma. L'écriture n'était-elle pas un moyen de purifier l'âme ? Puis il semblerait que ça ait servi à ma meilleure amie puisqu'au lieu de tenter sa chance avec Kakashi, elle avait décidé d'épouser l'homme que j'aimais… Même si elle ne le savait pas. Quelle histoire… Moi qui ait toujours rêvé de vivre un amour comme dans les livres de Danielle Steel… Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez, les enfants. On ne se rend pas toujours compte de la chance qu'on a. Ce que je donnerai pour revenir en arrière…  
Mais en attendant qu'ils créent une machine à remonter le temps, j'avais une liste à rédiger.  
Alors, Voyons, voyons…  
Je me saisis d'un crayon et d'un bloc de feuille. Trouver une position confortable pour écrire dans mon canapé fut plus difficile que d'accoutumé avec le taux d'alcool présent dans mon sang. Le sol semblait tanguer en permanence et ma tête tenait difficilement droite.  
 _Aller si tu finis cette liste tu seras débarrasser de lui, tu te rendras compte qu'au change tu es gagnante et pas Ayumi.  
_ Je griffonnai quelques mots et m'arrêtai.

 ** _10 choses que je déteste chez toi  
1/  
_**  
Par quoi devrais-je commencer ? Par le commencement ? Je ris à cette pensée et me remémora ma rencontre avec Asuma, dû aux circonstances de nos amitiés respectives avec sa fiancée actuelle. Cette qualification me fit montée la bile à la gorge. J'aimais Ayumi du plus profond de mon cœur, son bonheur était cher à mes yeux mais j'avais toujours du mal à comprendre… Elle qui aimait Kakashi deux semaines auparavant et envisageait de laisser tomber sa carrière à Londres pour rester ici avec lui…  
Je secouai ma tête et me reconcentrai. Ayumi m'avait trainé à cette soirée dans un bar où elle devait rejoindre des amis d'enfance à elle. Yahiko nous avait accueilli et l'Uchiha m'avait présenté à tout le groupe. C'est là que je l'ai remarqué, lui et… Ce sourire ou la plus grande insulte silencieuse que j'ai reçu en vingt-deux ans d'existence. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il y arrivait. Comment il pouvait autant me manquer de respect en me regardant simplement le talent peut-être ? Son regard supérieur me toisait par au dessus sa bière et un sourire insolent étira ses lèvres avant qu'il prononce ces cinq simples mots :  
« -Tiens, voilà la fameuse Kurenaï »  
Le ton de sa voix et la manière dont il prononça mon prénom m'avait presque mise en hors de moi. Ce ton et cet air m'agaçait au plus haut point. Il m'analysait de haut en bas avec dédain, sans aucune gêne. La manière dont Ayumi m'avait décrit son meilleur ami ne me laissait pas imaginer à quel point il était arrogant et imbu de sa personne. Parce que, oui, à ce moment là Monsieur Sarutobi s'était déjà fais une opinion sur ma personne et se fichait ouvertement de moi. Ses yeux brillaient de dégout à mon encontre.

 ** _1/ Ton sourire  
_**  
Oui ton sourire m'horripilait.

 ** _2/La manière dont tu prononce mon prénom  
_**  
Elle me donnait envie de t'arracher la langue. Parfois on aurait dit que tu appelais un chien, d'autres que tu avais un goût infâme resté en bouche. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ma vue t'était tellement insupportable. Ne pas être l'unique être humain ayant de l'importance dans la vie d'Ayumi t'étais intolérable ? Je constituais un obstacle au temps que tu pouvais passer avec elle ?

 ** _3/Tes manières d'hommes de Neandertal_**

Je ne prétends rien de personne, mais appliquer les bonnes manières en société a rarement tué quelqu'un.

Flash-back

« -Alors c'est toi qui accapare la majorité des soirées d'Ayumi avec tes plans bizarres ? »

J'haussai un sourcil, et m'abstins de lui donner une quelconque réponse. Hors de question que je m'abaisse à son niveau.

« -Je dois dire que je suis assez étonné. »

La peste… Il était déterminé à attirer pour attention, pourquoi ? Pour mieux m'insulter ? Je levai mon regard vers lui et attendis.

« -Ayumi m'a dit que tu étais jolie mais je ne la croyais pas. »

Mes yeux se plissèrent. Suspect, étais-ce une tactique consistant à reculer pour mieux détruire mon égo ? Il ne dit rien, m'observa en attendant une réaction.

« -Et pourquoi donc ? », craquai-je.

« -Faut vraiment être désespérée ou totalement stupide pour être autant à la recherche d'un homme. Pourtant vu ton physique, t'aurais juste besoin d'écarter les jambes pour avoir ce que tu veux. D'ailleurs, si tu n'étais pas aussi frappée, je me serai peut-être bien dévoué. »

Fin flash-back

 ** _4/Ta manie de fumer n'importe où_**

Un vrai cancer sur pattes… Si tu veux t'intoxiquer grand bien te fasse ! Mais ne nous entraine pas avec toi dans la maladie à cause de ta stupidité !

 ** _5/Ta présence_**

Tu n'as même pas besoin d'ouvrir ta bouche pour semer le trouble, et me dérager. Devoir respirer et évoluer dans la même pièce que toi est déjà en soit une souffrance ! Sentir ton regard sur moi pendant ces soirées me mettait mal à l'aise, je savais bien que tu devais te moquer de moi et me prendre de haut, te savoir au bar en train de m'observer, me critiquer pendant que j'essayais de sympathiser avec un homme m'avait mise en colère, à chaque fois. Même loin tu arrivais à me déstabiliser. Ce que tu pouvais m'insupporter…

 ** _6/Ta loyauté et ton support infini envers Ayumi_**

Comment ai-je pu te croire quand tu me disais ne pas être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Ton regard était constamment posé sur elle, ton corps réagissait à chacun de ses gestes, tu anticipais chacun de ses besoins, de ses désirs. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dévouée. Pathétique, tu ressemblais à un toutou voulant se faire remarquer par son maître.

Je serrai les dents devant ses dernières phrases. C'était surement une des choses qui m'avait le plus blessé, tu n'aurai jamais eu la moitié de cette affection pour moi. Ton cœur était déjà rempli par elle. La seule chose que tu m'offrais à part du dédain, au fur et à mesure lorsque tu as commencé à me tolérer c'était :

 ** _7/Tes airs indéchiffrables_**

D'un ridicule… Heureusement qu'il ne tue pas. Sérieusement c'était quoi ? Une manière d'attirer son regard ? Un moyen de te rendre séduisant ? Raté !

Ma tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Mes yeux papillonnaient. Je luttai contre le sommeil pour finir cette liste.

 ** _8/Ta voix_**

Ou le son le plus agaçant au monde. Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi bavard ?

Grave, profonde, vibrante elle me retournait l'estomac rien que d'y penser, ou alors était-ce la téquila ?

 ** _9/_**

Je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir que je m'endormais déjà comme une masse dans le fauteuil. Le lendemain matin, l'oscar de la pire gueule de bois de l'imbécillité sans précédent revient à…

Mes cheveux me faisaient mal… Je restais allongé sur le divan, ayant trop peur de remettre le contenu de mon estomac. Mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Je maudissais ma stupidité et Asuma. La nausée passée, je me levai en douceur et me dirigeai vers la cuisine prendre un Dafalgan avant de retourner me coucher sur le fauteuil et dormir encore un peu. J'émergeai aux alentours de quatorze heure. Ma sieste avait eu des effets réparateurs, malgré la fin je n'osai pas encore aller manger. Je mis du riz à cuire sur le feu pour plus tard.

En retournant m'assoir, je remarquai une feuille par terre.

La liste…

Je soupirai en la relisant. Mon attitude de la veille était vraiment pitoyable. Mes sourcils se fronçaient à la relecture. Cette feuille ne contenait rien que je déteste réellement chez Asuma.

 ** _1/ Ton sourire  
_** Ou la chose que je préférai chez lui. Je ne comptais pas toutes les fois où mon cœur s'était arrêté face à ce spectacle… Il faut croire que certains clichés ne viennent pas du ciel. Les papillons dans le ventre je les sentais à chaque fois et ils avaient la force des montagnes russes.

Chacun de tes sourires étaient différents du précédent, ils exprimaient tant de choses différentes en un seul geste tristesse, joie, amusement, ironie, dédain…

Chacun d'entre eux m'a fait tomber un peu plus amoureuse de toi. Tes sourires sont à ton image changeant, constant et illuminant.

 ** _3/Tes manières d'hommes de Neandertal_**

Ce comportement odieux n'est qu'une façade. Il m'aura fallu quelque temps pour le comprendre, c'était ton bouclier, un moyen de tenir les autres à distance pour te protéger. Tu me l'as dis toi-même une fois, aimer c'est risquer de perdre quelqu'un, de souffrir, et toi tu ne voulais pas de tout ça.

Flash-back

« -Alors ma belle ? T'es perdu ? »

Deux hommes se tinrent devant moi, le premier avec une clope au bec avait des allures de taupe tant ses cheveux étaient aplati à l'aide de gel, tandis que le second empestait l'alcool et avait une carrure assez impressionnante. Je du me dévisser le cou pour voir son visage.

« -Tu veux qu'on te ramène ?

-Non merci ça ira. »

J'avais recommencé à avancer, ne voulant pas m'attarder avec ces deux cas. En général ce genre de gros lourd n'insistait pas longtemps, mais bien sûr ils firent exception pour moi.

Une main saisit mon avant-bras.

« -Aller tu vas pas faire ta mijaurée ! On est sympa pourtant. »

La panique commençait à montée en moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je fis un pas en arrière et essayai de me débattre mais il raffermit sa prise au point de me faire mal.

« -Lâchez-moi ! », insistai-je paniquée.

« -Fais pas ta timide ! »

Je m'apprêtai à crier quand une voix s'éleva derrière moi.

« -T'es sourd ducon ? Elle t'a dit de la lâcher.

-Un problème bouffon ? »

Asuma saisit par la gorge le deuxième type. Sa grande main se resserra brutalement autour de son cou. Une telle haine brillait dans ses yeux que je me mis à sérieusement manquer d'air.

« -C'est vous mes problèmes. Ton pote ferait mieux d'enlever ses sales pattes de ma copine ou je vous fais sauter la tête, pigé les bouffons ? »

Les hommes devinrent blancs comme des cachets quand le jeune Sarutobi sortit son Glock 19 de sous son t-shirt. Le second lâcha le bras de Kurenaï comme si elle l'avait brulé et recula. Asuma poussa brusquement le premier vers l'autre et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Je soupirai de soulagement et m'apprêtai à le remercier, les larmes aux yeux, quand il darda son regard sur moi. Il brillait toujours d'une colère à peine contenue.

« -Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ?! »

Je le fixai sans rien dire, la bouche entre-ouverte, surprise par cette soudaine colère injustifiée à mon égard. Jusqu'au dernière nouvelle, c'était moi la victime.

« -Tu t'imagine ce qui te serait arrivé si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps », explosa-t-il.

Certains se retournèrent et nous lancèrent des regards curieux. Ses joues rougirent et il regarda ailleurs, embarrassé par cet éclat de voix. J'oscillai entre l'incrédulité et une certaine forme de joie il s'inquiétait pour moi…

« -Je te ramène », reprit-il d'un ton bourru et sans m'offrir un regard me prit la main.

Fin flash-back

 ** _4/Ta manie de fumer n'importe où_**

Non ça j'en avais vraiment horreur. Même si il est arrivé que ça me serve l'arme parfaite pour éloigner les femmes asthmatiques des ex par exemple.

Flash-back

« -Utakata ? » soufflai-je les yeux écarquillés.

Asuma plongea son regard sérieux dans le mien.

« -C'est quoi ? Un nom de plat ? »

Je soupirai agacée par son ton moqueur. L'heure était grave.

« -Bien sur que non imbécile ! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit… »

Je m'apprêtai à tourner à l'angle et m'engouffrer dans un magasin quand

« -Kurenaï ! »

La jeune femme se figea, et lui offrit un visage faussement enjoué.

« -Utakata ! ça fait longtemps ! »

Le jeune homme lui offrit un grand sourire qui creusa ses fossettes. Il était toujours aussi beau. Une femme blonde, Yugito, était à ses cotés, il la lui présenta comme sa fiancée.

« -J'avais pensé t'envoyer un faire-part pour le mariage mais j'avais pensé que ça pouvait être gênant pour toi. »

J'éclatai d'un rire aussi que faux que les Kardashian.

« -Tu ne devrai pas ! Je suis contente pour toi ! »

Il me sourit visiblement crédule. Asuma toussa pour cacher son rire.

« -Alors qu'est ce que tu te deviens ?

-Je suis en dernière année en faculté de journalisme à la todaï. Et toi ?

-ça doit faire deux ans que j'ai monté ma propre start-up. On va établir une filière dans la silicone valley dans quelques mois si tout se passe bien. C'est d'ailleurs via se projet qu'on s'est rencontré. Yugito est conseillère boursière. »

Mon souffle se coupa sous le choc. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi nulle. Mon ex qui n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie, m'avait quitté parce qu'il s'ennuyait et était devenu un prodige de la technologie…

« -Tu me présente pas ? », railla-t-il.

Je me tournai le regard vague vers Asuma. Il esquissa un sourire, passa un bras autour de mes épaules et tendit sa main à Ukata.

« -Asuma Sarutobi, le fiancé de Kurenaï. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'ils entretenaient la discussion la plus étrange qu'il m'est été donné lieu de voir. J'avais de la chance, l'idiot m'avait sauvé la mise et évité de passer pour l'ex qui avait raté sa vie. Il ne manquerait pas de me le rappeler dans le futur. Chaque seconde de plus au coté de cette Yugito me filait la migraine. Elle avait tout de la parfaite épouse calme, gentille, souriante, attentive. Ce doit être le genre de personne à ne jamais élever la voix, le genre de personne qui me donne envie de commettre un meurtre.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, à mon plus grand bonheur, quand Asuma alluma une cigarette, Yugito fut prise d'une forte quinte de toux. Utakata fronça les sourcils et demanda à Asuma d'éteindre sa cigarette.

« -Non c'est bon, sourit la jeune femme. On va y aller de toute manière, nous avons encore beaucoup de fourniture à acheter pour la fête de fiançailles. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer. On espère vous voir au mariage dans ce cas ! »

Ils nous saluèrent et partirent. Je soupirai de soulagement à peine furent-ils à une distance raisonnable

« -Tu aurai pu allumer ta cigarette plus tôt ! Pour une fois que cette saloperie sert à quelque chose !

-Les femmes », soupira-t-il.

Fin Flash back

 ** _5/Ta présence_**

Il est vrai qu'elle ne m'a jamais laissé indifférente. Quand tu étais à mes cotés, c'est comme si chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses le sent, c'est comme si mon corps réagit automatiquement au tien. Je n'ai pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir que tu es là.

Flash-back

J'étais sorti en trombe du commissariat après les avoir entendu parler aussi fatalement de ce qui arrivait. Les premières vingt-quatre heures après un kidnapping était crucial, les chances de retrouver la victime après quarante-huit heures étaient maigre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils l'avaient enlevée.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'effondrai au sol. Ses pas résonnèrent derrière moi.

« -Kurenaï », cria-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Il me saisit par la taille et m'aidait à me relever. Me soutenant plus que mon propre corps.

Ses doigts saisirent mon menton et relevèrent mon visage vers le sien. Il plongea son regard soucieux dans le mien et je craquai.

Des larmes dévalaient mon visage comme un torrent. Je me blottis contre son torse, éclatai en sanglot comme une enfant. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser. J'avais tellement peur que mon corps entier tremblait comme une feuille. Il me serra contre lui, et caressa doucement mon dos, comme on calmait une enfant.

« -Tout va bien », murmura-t-il en baisant mes cheveux. « Je vais la retrouver, je te promets, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et je t'ai cru. Ta présence m'a rassuré. Petit à petit, je me suis calmée bercée par ton parfum et tes caresses.

Fin flash-back

 ** _6/Ta loyauté et ton support infini envers Ayumi_**

Elle est l'exemple le plus flagrant mais cela concerne tous tes proches. Tu as toujours été loyal et protecteur. Aucun de tes amis ne s'est jamais plaint de ton manque d'engagement ou de soutien, sous ces airs blasés tu as toujours été à leurs cotés, donnant tout de toi-même. Tout au long de sa disparition, tu t'es donné corps et âme pour la retrouver, enfilant les nuits blanches, les cafés. Tes cernes se creusaient à vue d'œil mais tu gardais le sourire et nous rassurait en permanence.

Je n'oublierai jamais la fois où je suis venu chez toi, prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'enquête. Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte et t'étais endormi dans ton salon, épuisé, sur une pile de documents que tu devais être en train d'étudier quelques heures plutôt, suivant la piste la plus plausible. Ce n'était pourtant pas ton travail, tu étais certes un agent de police, mais des forces spéciales d'assaut, pas des renseignements. J'ai veillé à te couvrir pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid, avant de partir en fermant ta porte cette fois. Tu sais je l'enviais d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué dans sa vie. Ce fut l'un des jours où je suis un peu plus tombée amoureuse de toi et ta tête de mule.

 ** _7/Tes airs indéchiffrables_**

Ce qui va suivre est d'un cliché sans nom mais on ne peut plus vrai. Ça te donnait un air si mystérieux et te rendait encore plus sexy… Oh Kami-sama, comme je te déteste Asuma. Ces petits airs me rendent folles. Ça me donne envie de te hurler dessus, de te secouer pour savoir ce qui se passe derrière la tête avant de t'embrasser jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle. En parlant de me rendre folle et faire voler mes hormones

 ** _8/Ta voix_**

A croire qu'elle a un effet direct sur mon bas-ventre.

Flash-back

-Kurenaï, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Son souffle me fit frissonner. Mes cuisses se serrèrent imperceptiblement sous l'effet de cette douce chaleur. Ta tête se posa sur mon épaule, je sentis ton souffle sur mon cou, ta main caressait ma taille, avant de lever vers moi

 ** _9/Ton regard_**

Je frissonnai rien que d'y penser.

Flash-back

-Laisse moi y gouter.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent furieusement, je repris une bouchée pour me donner une constance avant de lui répondre.

-Tu n'avais qu'à en prendre une au lieu de rester fixé sur les apparences ! Les glaces de chez Daily Chico* sont les meilleurs, je te l'avais dis, souris-je en dégustant ma crème glacée au matcha.

Il grimaça en regardant ce que je tenais en main.

-Tu étais obligée de prendre celle aux huit goûts** ? ça a influencé mon choix.

-C'est leurs spécialités ! Arrête de me regarder comme si c'était de ma faute !

-ça va couler partout. Tu ne la mange pas assez vite. Mon aide serait la bienvenue !

-N'importe quoi ! m'obstinai-je.

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, de la glace coulait de partout sur mes doigts. Mes tentatives pour limiter les dégâts furent vaines. Je me retrouvai avec les mains pleines de glace et le menton barbouillé. Asuma, hilare, tenta de m'aider. En essuyant mon visage, ses yeux se sont posé sur ma bouche au moment où j'humectai mes lèvres. Son regard s'est assombri, sa main s'est posé sur ma joue, il s'est penché vers moi… Mon cœur s'est emballé, je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux, trop surprise et impatiente de ce qui allait suivre, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts me pincent brutalement le nez. Je poussai une exclamation indignée tandis que l'autre idiot me tira la langue, en me regardant de haut.

-Pas étonnant que les hommes te fuient, tu manges comme un porc, dit-il avant de détourner le regard. Ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

J'eu tout de même le temps de voir son léger rougissement.

Fin flash back

Tiens, remarquai-je en parcourant la liste des yeux. J'ai sauté le second point. Le rouge me monta aux joues en me remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé juste après l'avoir retrouvée.

 ** _2/Ta manière de prononcer mon prénom_**

Tu avais trois manières distinctes de prononcer mon prénom la première donne l'impression que tu as mangé un bonbon de chez Bertie crochu et que tu es tombé sur le goût poubelle, la seconde et la plus courante consiste à me montrer autant d'égard qu'à un chien, la dernière, ma préférée je ne l'ai entendu qu'un soir il y a peu.

Flash-back

Shuuko m'avait appelé en pleurant pour me dire que vous l'aviez retrouvée. J'ai foncé à l'hôpital en courant. Arrivée sur place, j'avais réussi à la voir.

Tu avais tenu ta promesse. Elle était là bien vivante, toujours aussi effrontée et drôle.

Quand la fin des heures de visite est arrivée, je suis sortie pour lui laisser quelques minutes d'intimité avec sa famille. En parcourant les couloirs de l'étage, je t'ai vu en train de parler à une infirmière. Je me suis arrêtée. Nos regards se sont croisé. A peine t'es-tu détourné de cette femme que sans réfléchir j'ai foncé sur toi. Tu m'as enlacé la taille, pour me stabiliser et éviter que je tombe. Je me suis mise sur la pointe de mes pieds, ai agrippé l'avant de ta veste et je t'ai embrassé à en perdre haleine. Ce baiser était un vrai dépotoir sentimental. J'y ai mis toute ma joie, mon soulagement, ma frustration, mon amour et ma colère. Tu as tout pris et tout rendu, répondant à mon baiser comme si c'était le dernier.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes arrivé dans ton appartement. Sans dire un mot, tu m'as porté dans ta chambre et m'as plaqué contre la porte, prenant un temps fou pour me dévêtir tout en explorant ma bouche. Ton jean m'avait l'air serré. Je sentais ton érection contre ma cuisse, ce contact ne m'avait jamais autant excité. C'était comme si ma peau était devenu trop petite pour moi, que tout mon être s'embrassait contre le tien. Je voulais sentir ta peau contre la mienne, t'avoir en moi, ne faire plus qu'un. A peine libéré de cette prison de tissu, ta bouche et tes mains se mirent à explorer chaque parcelle de mon corps, avide de tous les détails, ne laissant aucun bout de peau pour compte. Je n'étais plus que gémissements, mon corps était animé d'une volonté propre, je me suis perdu en chemin et suis devenue. Tu étais irreconnaissable. Ton visage contracté par un désir presque douloureux, ton regard sombre comme la nuit, tes cheveux totalement déstructuré, c'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça. C'était la première fois que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi et mon cœur a explosé de joie. Nous ne nous sommes pas attardé sur les préliminaires, après avoir taquiné mes seins et mon clitoris, tu as fini par me pénétrer d'une poussée.

-Kurenaï, as-tu gémi dans mon cou.

Tout mon être frissonna sous ton regard. J'avais l'impression d'être si petite contre toi, si fragile. Je me cambrai vers toi, le souffle saccadé, les pupilles dilatées comme une junkie qui voulait prendre sa dose, t'incitant à reprendre tes coups de rein. Tes mains s'agrippèrent à mes fesses et tu relança l'assaut, gémissant mon prénom contre mes lèvres, mon cou, mes seins. Je n'ai jamais entendu une mélodie aussi belle.

Fin flash-back

 ** _10/Être incapable de te détester_**

Les larmes dévalaient mon visage, je ne tentais plus de les arrêter. Je relevai mes jambes contre moi et les entoura des mes bras. Mon souffle se fit saccadé j'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais tellement mal. La douleur me coupait la respiration. C'était comme si le monde s'effondrait autour de moi, j'affrontai la réalité à présent.

Non, j'en étais même très loin. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester Asuma. Je hais cette situation, la souffrance que mes sentiments m'apportent en permanence, ne pas pouvoir me réjouir pour ma meilleure amie, avoir perdu mes moyens hier soir… Je ne te hais pas loin de là mais je hais t'aimer.

Une version corrigé de cet OS est disponible sur mon blog


End file.
